goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cackles21/Review of every Night of the Living Dummy book (that I've read) Part I
Greetings. Welcome back to my blog posts. Yeah, it’s been a while. Come in. Be careful not to step on that jar of peanut butter. I had it on toast the other day. Then I shrank very briefly, for a few seconds. No, I don’t know why it’s purple. I see you’re admiring my laptop. Get your hands off it! It’s brand new! Oh, you’re looking at that picture on the screen. No, not the one of that goose sitting on a computer. The other one. The grinning face… of an evil dummy. This picture to be precise: His name is Slappy. He is very famous. He’s had a whole load of books featuring him. A series too. But are the books good? Some of them are great, some are bad, some are just BORING. So, welcome to my first ever review, of NoTLD books Part 1. Try not to make too much noise. A giant, ugly monster is asleep upstairs. It gets grumpy when it’s woken up. Let us begin… Night of the Living Dummy Creepy Cover art Oh boy. Where to start? Well, I'm going to come out and say it, I may be one of the only people on this wiki who generally prefers Dorman's artwork to Jacobus's. However, here is the exception. On the right we see Tim's, the creepy smiling face of Slappy.... Then there's Brandon's. Seriously. This isn't my Slappy!!!! This is a mildly intimidating, oversized Barbie who's just seen someone stealing their favourite toy. Why?! Slappy isn't a fake, plastic doll. If this was maths, this is what you'd be seeing: very angry = creepy in Dorman's mind. Nope. That's not how it works. Spooky Story Night of the Living Dummy is an okay story. The only thing that really spoils it for me is Mr Wood being the main villain. Now, don't get me wrong, Mr Wood is great and all, but most kids nowadays will buy the book just for Slappy. Slappy's the one on the cover anyway! I think I'll give the story a 8/10. Terrifying Total 7/10. Night of the Living Dummy is a mixed bag. It's a good read, and not bad, but fans shouldn't get their hopes up. This book isn't spectacular, if your favourite villain is Slappy. Night of the Living Dummy II Creepy Cover art Meh. Not a lot to say. Guess I don't like Jacobus's because Slappy isn't really the main feature of the cover. And he doesn't look very realistic, even compared to Dorman's. That's about it though. Spooky Story Wow. Many fans regard this book as the one that crowned Slappy as the king of all monsters. I liked it, but less when I realised it was the basic template for many future Slappy books to come. 'Slappy's brought home. Trouble is caused around the house. Main character or younger sibling usually blamed for it. Slappy is revealed as alive. Parents don't believe kids. Other dummy/doll/character/inanimate object saves the day. Weird twist ending.' Yeah. I would say more, but I can't be bothered. I probably sound like a rip-off Troy Steele at this moment in time. Time to get more positive. Anyway, NoTLD 2 is one of the best Slappy books by far. Just, when you're reading it, try not to have deja vu from some of the sequels. 9/10. Terrifying Total 9/10. Great book. Probably better than the TV Episode. Night of the Living Dummy III Creepy Cover art Both pretty cool. Why they so angry though, Dorman? Spooky Story Pretty forgettable to be honest. Much preferred the TV episode. At least in that, they actually made Zane likeable, instead of some wimpy snitch. 5/10. Terrifying Total 6/10. OK, despite borrowing rather heavily from NoTLD 2. There. Hope you enjoyed, despite my negativity. Hopefully I'll be more positive in Part 2 of my review. Until then... see you! Make sure not to touch that Grool on the ground as you leave. He doesn't like strangers. Category:Blog posts